


Top

by anillani



Series: Misaki's Firsts [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Usami, But only a little, Doting Misaki, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, OOC, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani
Summary: Misaki tops!!!! (b/c we'll never get it in canon!)
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: Misaki's Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely readers! i bring you more misaki doing stuff we'll never get to see in the manga :D I strongly urge you to read the rest of the series too :))

Misaki braced himself over Usami. Their lips were locked within moments and Usami brought his hands to Misaki’s hips. They rutted against each other as they made out, quickly growing heated and hard.

Usami pulled away, and Misaki chased his lips until the last second, gazing at him with lidded eyes.

“Misaki,” Usami whispered as he carded his hands through his lover’s hair. “I was wondering if you’d like to try something.” He looked away, then glanced back, then looked away again.

Misaki faltered; Usami _never_ acted like this, especially not when it came to Misaki, and _especially_ in bed.

Misaki blinked. “…Yes?”

“Do you want to top me?”

Misaki nearly choked. “Pardon?”

“I know I joke about it a lot, but I’m asking seriously. Do you want to top me?” Usami’s hands were massaging his scalp again.

“I mean… yeah? I think so. I don’t know…” Misaki fiddled with a loose thread on the neckline of Usami’s t-shirt. “Where’s this coming from?”

Usami held him closer. “I’m just worried you’re unsatisfied, or that you feel pressured to do things a certain way. I know you just went with the flow at the beginning of our relationship, but I just wanted to make sure you knew the option has always been there. And I’m sorry if I made it difficult.” Usami’s eyes weren’t piercing like usual, simply gentle.

Misaki sighed, nuzzling into Usami’s chest. “Don’t apologize, it’s my own fault for making things difficult. If I could just work up the courage to do it, I would.”

“So, you want to?”

“Of course I do! I’m a man, after all, I want to… to do it to you, too.” Misaki snuggled further in his lover’s chest, hiding the growing flush in his cheeks.

“Then let’s do it.”

“Like I said, if I could I-” Misaki cut off as Usami’s lips took his.

“You can.” Usami pressed their foreheads together and smiled. “Just start simple. Take my clothes off.”

_Well, it’s not like I haven’t done that before,_ Misaki thought, sitting up and pulling Usami up along with him. He took his clothes off slowly, removing each piece one by one. Along the way, he littered quick kisses over the newly exposed skin, sending shivers down Usami’s spine.

Usami loved affectionate Misaki. He loved the rare occasions where Misaki would kiss him or pamper him or touch him. It was always so soft, so delicate, so tender. Misaki was always careful with him, like he’d break if too much force was used.

Now was no exception; Misaki’s hands were nimble and his lips touched him so lightly, as if they were butterflies landing from place to place on Usami’s body. He seemed content, though, not uncomfortable. His gentleness wasn’t from shyness, rather that was simply his personality.

Once Usami was stripped, Misaki added his clothes to the pile on the floor at the foot of the bed, briefly noting that he would need to iron those later. He cuddled up to his lover once more, hands settling on his hips as their lips locked. The kiss was languid with little tongue; Usami let Misaki do things how he wanted.

Misaki’s rubbed circles on Usami’s thighs with his thumbs, releasing the kiss to trail down. His mouth caught a nipple instinctively. He rolled it between his teeth, licked it, sucked it, then glanced up at Usami, who was breathing slowly and caressing Misaki’s hair.

“Keep going. This is nice,” Usami said.

Misaki nodded, a little bit of pride filling his chest. He gave the nipple one last kiss before scooting closer and bringing their hips together. He brought their half-hard members together and stroked, grinding his hips a little in the process.

Once they were fully hardened and getting warmer, Misaki retreated, grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

“Usagi-san, is it okay to, um,” he mumbled, gesturing to the lube.

Usami nodded. “You know what to do.” He smiled.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Misaki squirted (probably too much) lube onto his fingers and warmed it up in his hand as Usami laid back on the bed. Then, hands trembling almost imperceptibly, he brought a finger to Usami’s entrance.

“I’m putting in a finger now,” he whispered. It pressed in with a bit of resistance, and Usami sighed. “Is it okay? Does it hurt?”

“Misaki, I’m fine, just go at your own pace.”

“But… you’re not used to it. I don’t want to… Wait, Usagi-san?”

Usami raised his eyebrows.

“Have you done this before?” Misaki bit his lip.

Usami spoke after a lengthy interval. “Yes. But it was a long time ago. Back in high school.”

“So, it’s been a while?”

“…Yes.”

Misaki furrowed his brow. “All the more reason for me to be careful then!”

Usami shook his head. _Does this idiot ever get jealous about things that actually make sense?_

“I’m going to keep going, okay? Please let me know if I’m going too fast.”

“That won’t be a problem, slow poke,” Usami teased.

Misaki fumed silently before pressing his finger in fully. He pushed and pulled experimentally. He’d done this to himself numerous times, but it was so much different with another person. After a few minutes, he added another lubed finger, stretching Usami open, now.

Usami laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he felt this fullness, and it was oddly nostalgic. Not necessarily in a good way. But it also brought along that warm feeling in his belly, the growing desire in an unfamiliar situation. Misaki, though coy, was decently skilled with his hands. Usami could only imagine why, and it only made him that much more aroused.

After Misaki stretched him with three fingers for a time he deemed long enough, he pulled out and grabbed the lube again.

“Do you feel ready enough?” Misaki leaned over Usami, so close they shared the same breath.

“Beyond ready.” Usami wrapped his arms around Misaki’s neck. “Please put it in me now, Misaki.” He drew out each syllable of his lover’s name and licked his lips, making Misaki shiver.

“Okay, I’ll go slow.” He poured lube onto his length and slicked it up, suppressing a groan from rising in his throat. He positioned himself between Usami’s legs. “I’m putting it in,” he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips. Massaging his thigh with one hand, he lined himself up with the other, then pushed in slowly. Moaning, he closed his eyes. _This is so good_ , he thought. _This is how I make Usagi-san feel all the time? Amazing…_

Usami moaned, and Misaki pushed in farther, until he was fully inside. The warmth was almost too much. He swallowed hard.

“Usagi-san, is it okay?” He cupped his cheek. “Is it painful?”

“Misaki, I’m okay, don’t worry about me. I’ll get used to it faster if you move.”

“Okay…” Misaki kissed him again, slowly, and started to thrust. His movements were shallow and clumsy. The way he was mewling into Usami’s mouth was too endearing.

“Misaki.” Usami was out of breath, voice wavering as he spoke. “Does it feel good?”

Misaki nodded furiously. “Really good.” He moaned, holding Usami’s hips and beginning a mantra of his name. He pressed in a little harder, urged on by Usami’s now wrecked voice. He never knew is lover could make sounds like that; he was so vulnerable, and so _aroused_ , it made Misaki want to hear more. The throaty moans were like music to his ears, and he finally understood why Usami loved getting a reaction out of him.

_I need to find his prostate,_ Misaki thought. He changed his angle until his voice changed.

A chuckle laced into Usami’s moans. “You found it, as expected of such a prolific sex master.” Even as he was getting pounded, Usami couldn’t help poking fun at Misaki.

Misaki didn’t retort, though, merely laughing a little and continuing his attack on his lover’s sweet spot. He brought a hand up to his cock, feeling guilty about neglecting it. He put all his effort into pleasuring Usami until he was panting and nearly begging for more. Nearly. Usami Akihiko didn’t _beg_. Well, not yet. Misaki had a way with him sometimes.

Misaki pumped Usami’s dick in pace with his thrusting, kissing him with debatably too much tongue and moaning his name.

“I’m going to cum, Usagi-san. Can I?”

“Mmn, yes Misaki, you’re so cute.”

Misaki shuttered before pulling out and releasing onto Usami’s stomach. He shook through his orgasm, broken sobs of his lover’s name crackling out of his throat before he flopped over. Hastily, he rubbed Usami to completion, and they melted into a pile of hot, post-orgasm bliss.

After catching his breath, Misaki spoke. “Did I do a good job?” he whispered.

Usami ran a hand through his hair. “You were fantastic, Misaki. I love you.” He kissed Misaki’s forehead.

“Did you feel good, too?”

“It felt amazing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, you could have at least cum inside.”

Misaki grumbled. “I didn’t want to! Okay?!”

“I know, I know, calm down. I’m just teasing.” He sighed blissfully, breathing in Misaki’s after-sex scent; musky, sweaty, but still distinctly Misaki. It always made him feel at peace. Maybe it was just because his love was in his arms.

“I love you, Usagi-san.”

“I love you, too. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“Yeah…” Misaki wrapped his arms around Usami. “Not for a while, though.”

“Oh? You like receiving it better?

Misaki didn’t reply, but he didn’t have to.

“I’ll clean us up,” he mumbled before stumbling to the bathroom, Usami smiling as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! tysm for reading <3


End file.
